


"You will never lose me"

by artistique



Series: Sign of the times [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: After a visit to his mother, Achilles is anxious that he will lose Patroclus forever.





	"You will never lose me"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr testing the waters, so i decided to post it here as well. this is the first work of the series with Patrochilles drabbles that I will be posting. Enjoy reading! xx

Achilles was laying on his back looking at the stary sky. His arms were tucked under his head and his eyes were glistening with light of the moon. What a beautiful night he thought.

He had met his mother that night and instead of going back to his room, he was laying on the sand with the sea at his feet. A stray tear tickled down his cheek. Thetis once again has lectured him on his relationship with Patroclus. As she had said he was not allowed to develop any feelings for him even though Achilles had reassured her that they were only friends.

But Thetis was a nymph. She was everywhere and she knew everything. She knew that her son was falling for this boy and she couldn’t ignore the fact that Patroclus and Achilles were growing closer and closer each day.

Achilles had argued with her. Thetis grew angry and threatened him with Patroclus’ life. Achilles’ blood went cold at her words and agreed with his mom. So here he was, miserable laying on the sand thinking of Patroclus.

He couldn’t go to his room and risk crumbling in front of Patroclus. His deep brown eyes and his thick curls that Achilles wanted so bad to run his fingers through would make him fall apart.

He wanted to calm down. Let Patroclus sleep before he returned. He couldn’t bare facing him.

He was laying with his eyes closed now when he heard steps. He knew who it was and he just wanted to sprint into the forests and hide.

Patroclus sat beside him laying his hand on Achilles’ arm.

“What happened? You didn’t come back.” He could hear Patroclus’ voice laced with worry. “I was worried.”

Achilles couldn’t lie. Especially to Patroclus. He should know.

He sighed and opened his eyes. He sat upright facing Patroclus. The moonlight was lighting half of his face. His dark skin glowing under the bright moon. He was beautiful. Achilles wanted to cry.

“It’s my mother.” He said and Patroclus nodded understanding. “She wants…” He ran a hand through his golden hair. “She wants to stop seeing you. To stop being your… friend.” The word friend somehow wrong. He wanted to be more than friend.

Patroclus faced towards the sea. He was hurt by how much Thetis hated him and thought how undeserving he was for Achilles’ companion. What hurt the most was that she was right.

Achilles reached over Patroclus’ hand. “She told me that she would hurt you if we didn’t stop seeing each other.” His eyes had a desperation in them.

Patroclus looked at their clasped hands and then back at Achilles’ green orbs. Oh gods, he was handsome.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Achilles whispered, he was feeling a lump forming in his throat. Trying hard not to cry.

“You won’t.” Patroclus stroked Achilles’ cheek.

Achilles looked at him confused, shaking his head. “You don’t know her. She can put an end in your life if she wants.” Achilles’ vision was a bit blurry. He was holding back his tears as much as he could. “I can’t-” a soft sob escaped his lips “I can’t do anything she’s my mother Patroclus I want to protect you but she’s everywhere she’s-”

Patroclus shushed him wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I don’t mind, Achilles. She can do anything with me but prevent me from being with you.” Patroclus new found confidence was strange even to himself.

“But Patroclus-” Patroclus shushed him this time by kissing him.

“You are everything in my life. And if I lose you then I won’t have any reason to live at all.” Patroclus told me stroking his hair. Achilles was still lost in the kiss.

“I love you.” Achilles blurted out and even though for a mere second it caught Patroclus out of guard, he smiled at him.

“I love you too. And nothing can take that from me.”

Achilles was still afraid but at that moment the only thing he cared about was Patroclus’ lips.

So he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and your comments with feedback! xx


End file.
